sookiestackhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Sookie Stackhouse
]] plays Sookie on True Blood]]Sookie Stackhouse is the main heroine of the series. She was born and raised in the fictional town of Bon Temps (pronounced bon ton, with a long O) and works at a local bar called Merlotte's. She is regarded as "crazy as a bed bug" by the Bon Temps populace, but that is due to her secret telepathic abilities. Appearance Sookie has natural blond hair and bright blue eyes. Most men in the books (and a few females) notice that she is very nicely built. She is known to always have a big smile on her face—sometimes due to nerves. Personality Most people see Sookie as a nice though simple girl who may be little more than retarded. This is because as a telepath she must constantly cope with hearing people's thoughts. She can hear their darkest secrets—without wanting to—and so is awkward around people. Sookie is polite and caring, always willing to help someone in need. Although Sookie is kind, she never hesitates to stand up for herself and her beliefs, even when face-to-face with an angry vampire or her best friend. Sookie is loyal to her friends, but when a friend does not return that loyalty she is deeply hurt. Some of Sookie's negatives are her naivete and gullibility; this is partly due to her quiet, sheltered life in a small town and her trusting disposition. She can be quite blunt and sarcastic. Sookie has a natural (and deadly) appreciation and curiosity of the supernatural world and all the creatures in it, primarily because she cannot hear their thoughts and feels at peace with them. Also, they value her telepathic abilities and respect her, whereas humans treat her like a simpleton. Abilities and Powers Sookie is 7/8 human and 1/8 fae through her half-fairy grandfather. In the books, she is telepathic and on the TV show she also has telepathy with the ability to shoot light out of her body especially her hands. She was born with the ability to read human (which vaguely includes Weres) thoughts and moods. For most of the story Sookie can only read human minds, with the occasional flash of a vampires (though she kept this fact to herself, for the fear of her life). During the book All Together Dead Sookie starts to hear vampires more clearly, and more often. When it comes to the Weres, Sookie can read their minds, though the thoughts are harder to decipher and usually she can only guess their mood. Due to Sookie's fairy lineage she has a certain appeal to all the supernatural (or "supes") beings. This attraction is nearly always a physical one. Relationships Adele Stackhouse was Sookie's grandmother and a parent figure. Sookie and her older brother Jason were raised by Adele from age 7 and 10. Sookie and Adele were close and lived together in the Stackhouse farmhouse. Sookie and her grandmother had many things in common, particularly open mindedness, curiosity, and hospitality. Adele also instilled Southern hospitality and manners in Sooke. Adele was killed by Rene Lenier in Dead Until Dark. Jason Stackhouse is Sookie's brother and the eldest Stackhouse. He and Sookie have never been close due to Jason selfishness and irresponsible behaviour. However, after Sookie and Sam saved Jason from Felton Norris the two grew closer. Later, Jason became a "were-panther". Sookie gave Jason away at his wedding to Crystal Norris. This proved to be something she would regret after Jason had set up his sister into finding Crystal cheating. With accordance to the oath Sookie took when she gave Jason to Crystal, Calvin (who gave Crystal away) had to be punished by Sookie. Bill Compton was Sookie's first love. When he walked into Merlotte's Bar, Sookie was excited to learn that she could not "hear" his mind. After Sookie realizes this the two begin a relationship, and as a way to protect and keep Sookie, Bill becomes the Area 5 investigator under Eric. In the third book, Club Dead Bill leaves Sookie for his maker Lorena, who drains and tortures him. Sookie goes to Mississippi to save him, and learns on the trip that Bill had been unfaithful. During his rescue, and because he was starving for blood, Bill attacks Sookie and feeds very heavily on her and rapes her. Sookie ends the relationship for good. In Definitely Dead, Eric forces Bill to tell Sookie the truth about the Queen placing him in Bon Temps as a means to gain Sookie's trust, and as a result Sookie tells Bill to get out of her life and wishes never to see him again. Eric Northman and Sookie have a love hate relationship throughout the series. Eric has been alive for over 1000 years and is over humanity. When he meets Sookie for the first time, he is attracted and intrigued by her. Sookie is very drawn to him but he also scares her and she doesnt understand his attraction to her. Eric tries several times to have sex with Sookie and she shuts him down. It is a game both of them enjoy playing. In Living Dead in Dallas, Eric drinks her blood to help save her from a Meanad attack and later tricks her into drinking his blood in order to save his life. The blood exchanges intensify their feelings and attractions for each other. In Club Dead, Eric gives her a significant amount of blood after she is staked. When Eric loses is memory from a spell in Dead to the World he stays with Sookie for protection. They have a brief and very steamy intimate relationship, where Eric confesses his love and loyalty to Sookie. When the spell is broken he forgets everything that has happened, leaving her broken hearted and confused. In All Together Dead, Sookie has drinks his blood for the third time creating a full Blood Bond. Sookie is uncomfortable with the bond, but they had little choice in the matter. Eric had offered to make the bond in place of the Vampire Queen of Louisiana's second in command, Andre, who wished to force such a bond on her himself. The bond lets each other know their presence, moods, feelings as well as intensifies them. In From Dead to Worse, Eric recoverers his memory of their time together. He is in love with Sookie by now and would do anything to protect her. In Dead and Gone he marries Sookie vampire style in order to protect her from the King of Nevada who has taken over Louisiana in a coup. Although she is angry with the sly way it happened, she understands Eric was saving her. They begin an intimate relationship and exchange blood again. John Quinn is a powerful were-tiger who first meets Sookie in Dead as a Doornail and in Definitely Dead the two begin dating. The dating process was not an easy one for this couple, because on every date they had they were attack by werewolves. In Altogether Dead Sookie and Quinn were a couple, and like all the men Sookie dates, Quinn risked his life to save her. It becomes apparent in From Dead to Worse that though Quinn is invested in the relationship, his family is an impediment to the relationahip. After a vampire takeover, in which Quinn was an unwilling partner, results in the death of many vampires Sookie knows, she breaks off the relationship with him, saying his family will always come ahead of a romantic partner. Sam Merlotte Owner of Merlotte's Bar and Grill, he is Sookie's boss and full blood shifter. Though He can turn into anything after imprinting, he prefers a Collie. He struggles with his love for Sookie, but is seen as only a friend by her. He doesn't like vampires too much and trys to stay out of supe politics. Alcide Herveaux is a werewolf that first appears in Club Dead and takes interest in Sookie, Sookie had mention that she finds him attractive. But Debbie Pelt, Alcide's on again off again girlfriend comes between them often. In Dead To The World, Sookie kills her in self-defense, leaving a drift between the two. When Alcide's father goes up for packmaster, Alcide cons Sookie into helping; this is where their relationship falls apart. Alcide uses sookie several times to better position himself in the pack. They are friends and share a mutual attraction, but after he assented to pack leader, they realize they will never be together. Amelia Broadway An up and coming witch that appears in Definitely Dead. She was the landlady of Sookie's cousin Hadley in New Orleans. In an attempt at making an experience with a lively man named Bob in the sack she accidentally turns him into a cat. Whom Sookie and Amelia keep as a pet. She promptly leaves the city of New Orleans with Sookie to stay until things blow over. Her father is a major high up in the lumber business. She is bisexual and had a brief relationship with Pam. She later has a relationship with the werewolf Tray Dawson. But after he is killed in Dead and Gone, she returns to New Orleans in Dead in the Family. Niall Brigant Sookie's great grandfather and a fairy prince. His love and want to be a part of Sookies life, leads her into danger. In order to protect her and other humans from the often savage and cruel fae race, he seals off Faery land. Tara Thornton In the book Tara is the owner of a department store Tara's Togs. She has had a hard life but has come out on top. She dates a man she and Sookie graduated with but then he is killed while they are at a sex party. Tara then dips into the world of the undead and finds the experience life threatening after almost being killed by the vampire Mike. Tara then marries JB Du Rone (whom also graduated with Sookie and Tara). Tara and Sookie are friends, but not as close as they are in the show. Claudine Crane A fairy trying to earn her wings as an angel, repeated attempts at keeping Sookie safe hinder's this. She is the twin sister of Claude a strip club owner and fellow fairy, and is Sookie's fairy Godmother as well as her cousin. She and Claude are Niall's grandchildren. Calvin Norris Leader of the werepanther pack in Hotshot. He tried to persuade Sookie to bear his child in order to have new blood in the small inbred community. Sophie-Ann Le'Clerq is the Vampire Queen of Louisiana. She sent Bill Compton into Bon Temps to procure and gain Sookie's trust. Sookie does not particularly like Sophie-Anne, but she does respect and look out for her best interest in matters of state busienss; the same can be said about Sophie-Anne. Sophie dies in a coop by Felipe de Castro 'who becomes the King of Louisiana, Arkansas and Nevada. 'Hadley Delahoussaye 'is Sookie’s only cousin and was turned a vampire by Sophie-Anne Leclerq. In her human years, Hadley was popular in high school, a cheerleader and even Miss Bon Temps. She gets involved with drugs and prostitution during her junior year of high school and runs away to New Orleans. Sookie has not seen her since. Hadley is one of the favorites of the queen, but gets staked by Waldo, another vampire who is jealous of the queen’s fondness to Hadley. In the book series, Hadley is already dead and is only mentioned in the sixth book, ''Definitely Dead. But she is first introduced in Charlaine Harris’ short story One Word Answer. Later in the books Sookie discovers Hadley's past: she was married and gave birth to a baby named Hunter, who has mind-reading skills. 'Hunter Savoy '''is Hadley's son and Sookie's first cousin once removed, and like Sookie is a telepath. She tries to help him gain control over his telepathy but he has problems with it because he is so young; however, he is mature for his age. For Hunter's safety, the only people who know about his telepathy are Claude, Sookie and his father Remy. History Sookie was born in Bon Temps, Louisiana in May 1982. She was born with telepathic powers and as a result of being an odd child because of them, she was put under many psychological tests. Some time shortly after (when Sookie was only 7) her parents died in a flash flood, leaving her grandmother 'Adele to raise her, and her older brother Jason. While Sookie was still a child she was frequently molested by her great Uncle Bartlett. Her parents did not believe her when she told them, so the molestation went on until after they died. While under her Gran's care great Uncle Bartlett tried to rape little Sookie again this time, however, her Gran believed her and disowned Bartlett saying that he raped Sookie's Aunt Linda as well. She never excelled in school because her telepathy made it difficult to concentrate, as a result she didn't attend college either. Sookie has worked at Merlotte's Bar for a little over five years. She lived a quiet life until Bill Compton, a Civil War veteran/vampire, strolled into Merlotte's. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fairy Category:Supernatural Creatures